A Note in a Locker
by VioletLink7
Summary: Valerie finds a note in her locker asking her to go to the school roof. DxV


Howdy! (...Toy Story on the brain) I'm working on a long Merlin story which is going well, and trying to write a longer DP story-it's not going so well right now, unfortunately-but I got some inspiration to write a little one-shot! This is set a week after Flirting With Disaster. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**A Note in a Locker**

As Valerie opened her locker, an envelope fluttered to the floor. Curious, she picked it up and examined the front. Written in a flowing script was her name, and the flap was sealed with a little ghost sticker. Valerie walked to her next class, and continued to stare at the envelope as she sat down.

Rather than paying attention, she carefully pulled it open and took out a little note card, also with tiny ghosts on it.

_ Valerie,_

_It's been a week now, and I don't think I can stay just friends. I like you too much. I know why you broke up with me, to protect me. I have to tell you, I know you're the Red Huntress—I recognized your voice._

_I know your secret; I think it's only fair that you know mine. Meet me on the roof after school._

_ Danny_

Valerie didn't know what to think. Danny knew? He seemed fine with it, too…What secret was he talking about? Valerie found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day, until finally she found herself climbing the steps to the school's roof.

"Danny?" she called. He was just standing there, and turned at the sound of her voice.

"Valerie!" he jumped.

Valerie laughed, "Don't act so surprised, you're the one who asked me to come up here."

"I know, I know," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just nervous."

"About telling me whatever this secret of yours is?" Valerie asked. He nodded. "Okay, as curious as I am, I can wait until you're ready."

"No, no, it's better I just tell you. Like a band-aid, right?" Danny grinned. "First, I have to say I never meant to hurt you in _any_ way, and whatever you think I did, it was an accident. And I'm really sorry."

"Danny what's this about?" Valerie was so confused.

"Several months ago, I was in a lab accident," Danny started. Valerie gasped. "Let me finish. I wasn't permanently hurt by the accident, but it changed me. I guess I should explain what happened; my parents have a ghost portal in their lab. At first, it didn't work, and Sam convinced me to take a look inside.

While I was in there, I accidentally turned it on. I was shot with ectoplasm and electricity as the portal started up. It hurt. Like a lot. But I'm fine now; there was not permanent damage except…" Danny trailed off.

"Except what, Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath and spit it out, "Except the ectoplasm bonded to my DNA and made me half-ghost."

Valerie took a step back, "What? That's…That's impossible!"

Danny shrugged, "Impossible or not, it happened."

"What does being half-ghost mean, exactly?"

"It means I have superpowers like invisibility, intangibility, and ectoblasts," Danny smiled; this was going better than he'd expected. There weren't any guns yet. "It also means I have a ghost form."

"A ghost form? Like you can change your appearance?" Valerie asked. He nodded, and then it clicked. "You're not…are you?" All Danny did was let the rings form around his waist and change him into Phantom. "You really…are…how did I not see it before? You look the same, just with white hair and green eyes."

Danny shrugged, "Like you said, it's impossible. Why should you even consider it?"

"Oh, Danny…I—"

"If you're going to say something about hunting me, don't," Danny stopped her. "I have no ill feelings towards you. I just need to know…can you forgive me for not telling you?"

"I…" Valerie thought about it, "Yes. Yes, I think I can."

Danny beamed, "That's good enough for me!"

Valerie laughed, "So I guess this means you can protect yourself." She walked closer to Danny.

"Yeah, bit of irony in the fact that you wanted to protect me from me and my enemies."

"Well, now they're our enemies. And they don't stand a chance."

"No, they don't."

Danny was leaning towards her when, "I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL AND BEEPING HAVE—" Danny and Valerie both shot him without even looking away from one another.

"We were having a moment, oh mighty lord of technology," Danny looked away from Valerie to glare at the ghost. Technus looked from his enemy to the girl holding a still-smoking ecto-gun.

"WHO IS THIS FEMALE?" he yelled.

Valerie shot him in the face, activating her suit, "This female would like to thank you for the super-suit, and kindly ask you to leave."

"YOU!"

"You have 'til the count of three."

"I'd listen to her, Technus," chuckled Danny.

"One," Valerie activated her gun.

"Two," she aimed it at Technus.

"Thr—" the ghost fled all the way back to the Ghost Zone. Valerie retracted the helmet of her suit and looked at Danny, "He kind of ruined the moment."

"Nah, I don't think so," Danny grabbed Valerie around the waist, "that was really hot." Valerie laughed, and they kissed.


End file.
